Stone Cold
by ivcooler
Summary: As we all know, bill was supposedly "defeated" and a stone statue was left in his place...but is he really gone...well I can tell you, his story is far from over. Thanks to a girl named Diana, maybe this dream demon has a second shot at world domination :)...or perhaps something else...
1. Chapter 1

Time: 7am Location: real world Oregon

Hi this is just your 16 year old Diana here. It was an early morning in a small town in Oregon, and no one, I repeat no one was as excited to be here as I was. It was finally time, after the longest school year ever, to have a vacation. That's right, me and parents drove a whole 300 miles in order to get here for the best vacation of our lives, and as you can probably tell by now, me and my family were not exactly "normal" when it comes to vaca spots. Sure don't get me wrong, it was beautiful here...better than I even imagined it, but usually normal people liked to go to places like Florida and Tropical Islands, or just somewhere with a decent amusement park. We were not like that however, we saw the beauty and wonder in nature and things like that, not just some man made tourist traps. Honestly I had no idea if this place had that sort of thing or not, but I was resolved to the fact that even if there was we probably wouldn't be going there no matter how much I begged. My parents strongly believe that vaca time was the same thing as family time...I sometimes had a hard time agreeing with that fact. I mean don't get me wrong...my fam is great and all, but you know that saying "too much of a good thing"? Well that definitely applied...and I think that goes for most families after you have spent about 5 hours cramped in the back seat of your car next to a mountain of camping/fishing gear. I needed some alone time...so it should come to no surprise that as soon as we made it to the remote cabin we had rented out in the middle of the woods, I was first out of the car. I surveyed the land intently and took in all the scenery careful, as if I was trying to take a mental picture of the place so I'd never forget it. It was magnificent, trees as far as the eye could see, beautiful shiny green moss growing thick in the foliage as squirrels scurried across the forest floor going about their daily business, and our sturdy log cabin next to our shiny red SUV creating some contrast and making the picture complete.

"Diana honey, how about you wait for us after we get settled in, I'm sure you could use the stretch." My father commented as he exited the vehicle, luggage in hand.

"Ok, mind if I explore a bit?" I asked/begged.

"Sure, but you be careful ok." My father replied seriously.

"Yes dear, do try to use caution, we are not used to this area so it would be pretty easy to get lost, oh, here take this." Said my mom as she handed me my gps.

It was solar powered as well as had pretty much the entire worlds geography and roads downloaded to it. It was especially useful in a place like this, where getting a wifi signal to look something up might as well have been as rare as seeing 3 tailed mermaid falling out of the sky.

"I'm always careful, besides it is just a few trees, what is so dangerous about that?" I asked confused.

"Trees aren't what I'm worried about hon, for all we know this forest could be home to some dangerous wild animals, so if you go out, make sure your aware of surroundings ok Diana?" My father said in overprotective sort of way, almost suffocating actually.

"I'll be fine, stop worrying so much dad." I sighed deeply with a hint of frustration as I took off in random direction towards the forest.

"Forgetting something?" My mom chastised as she held my survival bag incriminatingly in the air.

I mentally faced palmed myself in the face at my forgetfulness, it was a family rule that if any of went into the forest, especially alone, we should always bring our personal gear with us just in case something happened. We took each others safety really seriously, and that's probably much more of a protection than a burden now that I look back at it.

"Thanks." I muttered still embarrassed about it as I continued on my way into the forest, the ground that was slightly wet from morning dew leavening the imprints of my feet in the muddier areas of our driveway as I made my way to the outer rim of the forest. Twigs and leaves now cushioning my feet as I approached closer, making my footprints disappear entirely as I trekked on.

It was pretty light out and I could feel the warm sun against my back as I ventured further into the forest, the cabin soon becoming a distant spec and then disappearing all together behind the the thick wall like foliage.

I took in my surroundings very carefully, trying to search out the least treacherous path to continue exploring on. It was a fairly hard task considering the rough terrain, but I managed to slowly make my way down a steep slope by grabbing hold to the various trees around as well as occasionally sliding down on my bottom, using my feet to slow my decent.

I was pretty tired by the time I reached the bottom, and I felt like it might be time to start heading back after I had a chance to rest, but I figured while I was down here I might as well at least attempt to poke around a bit. So, I shook off my slight exhaustion and began to look around once more, carefully watching my footing because there was a rather huge drop off not more the ten feet from here.

As I took in this interesting place however, I suddenly felt a chill run up and down my spine, the sensation was so strong that it almost made me want to puke. That's when I felt the whole area grow very cold as if I was in a place none of the sunlight's warmth could reach. Needless to say, by this time I was a little creeped out...and not even in a good way. I suddenly had this almost frighteningly powerful urge to run back to the cabin and never look back, but some other force...perhaps curiosity, urged me to stay. I was still quite uneasy, but the closer I got to the drop off...the more and more that feeling started to become muffled. Something in my head, in my deepest subconscious, was telling me I needed to get down there, I NEEDED to find a way a down there...

I slowly inched closer and closer to what I estimated had to be at least a 200 foot drop off, at an incline of no less than about 75 degrees. Finally I stopped about a foot shy of the edge and set my backpack down and searched through it until I found what I was looking for, my rope. Then I up my back pack back on and quickly tied the rope around the closest and sturdiest tree I could find, tying the other end tightly around my waist in a strong slip knot. I peered over the edge and quickly swallowed my saliva in a large audible gulp, as I descended further into the unknown.

It wasn't long till I was able to reach the bottom, frankly I was surprised my rope actually reached that far. In the end I ended up dangling a mere two feet from the ground below, and leaning up against the side of the slope for support, I quickly undid my rope and let my feet fall to the soft forest floor.

It was eerie down here...and the light was much dimmer due to how deep I was in the forest at this point. It still had that eerie cold feeling, but at least now I could just write that off as due to the fact it was so shady down here. I wasn't sure if was exactly sold on that line of thinking just yet though...

Despite all my misgivings however, I trudged forth determined to explore this mysterious place further. It was fairly thick with ferns and other various plant life though, which made it hard to even see anything really. After a while of seemingly pointless searching I felt almost ready to give up, I was getting tired...and I must have been out here for at least 2 hours. I knew if I didn't get back soon my parents would probably start to freak out, if they weren't already.

Unfortunately as I was going through this line of worried thoughts, I failed to look at my footing properly. And thanks to the heavily foliated area I had no idea that I was mere inches from a steep incline, and before I knew I was tumbling down it faster than a torpedo. Thankfully this little slope was much less steep than the ones previous, and much smaller. Thanks to this fact, after all I few short painful moments of rolling, my misery was over.

After a while I finally managed to stop seeing double and was able to focus my vision once more. Although I almost wish I didn't...because what I saw in front of my sent chills down my spine and made flinch back so fast I thought I might popes my back a little out of place

No more than a few short inches from my face, was a statue, but not just any statue...one that I recognized immediately...it was a statue of none other than Bill Cipher.


	2. Chapter 2 Dream

Me being the super fan of Gravity Falls that I was didn't even need to think in order to recognize that creepy statue. My first reaction seemed to be to back off, but something told me not to...something strong...

I slowly sat up a bit and leaned in slowly, and with painstakingly cautious motion reached out my right hand.

Closer and closer my fingertips crept forward, a warmness rushing over me as if the weather itself was urging me on. I looked away from the statue, closing my eyes tightly and my fingers finally made contact with the statues rocky eye. At first nothing happened, and I felt I surge of relief, but it was a short lived feeling...because that's when it happened.

The ground started to shake a bit, almost unnoticeable at first, but after only a few seconds gained enough power to throw me back a few feet from the statue. After that, the thing started to glow a very bright blue and hover off the ground, positioning itself directly above my head. I flinched and tried to move away, but some invisible force was keeping me pinned down...I struggled as the bottom of the statue started to open mechanically and methodically. Revealing a swirling vortex that looked like it could contain a small galaxy. I fought back in horror as it started to pull me in, my limps becoming all the more useless as I expended all the energy I had left in the fight. I helplessly watched as the portal or whatever it was drag me to my fate, my whole world slowly turning black...

A few minutes later (roughly 5 minutes is my best guess). I woke up on the ground again rubbing my temples. I had a splitting headache, and my arms felt as though they had been ripped out of my sockets, but everything seemed relatively intact. I looked around at my surroundings and had an immediate heart attack when I realized that I was no longer where I was before. The statue was still here...and I was still in some type of forest...but this place it wasn't right...it wasn't real...

The whole terrain around here was very much different, much flatter and open than before. Also everything here...everything looked...weird...almost dare I say, cartoony? Thats when it hit me where I actually was, I didn't have to be a genius to deduce that I had in fact somehow been transported to Gravity Falls. Although within my frantic musings I failed to realized that I was in fact...being watched.

Feeling a quiver down my neck, I immediately turned around...but nothing was there...well except for the creepy statue anyways. I almost wanted to turn and away from it, it was certainly giving off some decidedly unholy vibes, but I couldn't bear to break eye contact with it, as if a monster could spring out from it at any moment.

I was fairly level headed considering the circumstances and I debated what in the world my next move would even be. I looked down at my hands that were now shaking with exhaustion. My vision started to blur and then started to dissipate all together. Sleep racked my body, but I fought back best I could since I had no idea what might happen to me if I fell asleep in a seemingly deserted forest like this. It was no use though, because within moments my own exhaustion slowly lulled me into a deep sleep.

After a while (I have no idea how long) I found myself in some sort of dream, it was pretty foggy though, almost as if I was looking through glasses covered in vaseline. I was thankful for this though, because it gave me a little less distraction than I was accustomed to, making it easier to focus on my actual situation. I was still scared, well maybe not scared...more...anxious. I thought within myself for a moment, everything felt so surreal when I had these brief moments of lucidity within my dreams. I always sort of had the ability to be somewhat controlling in my dreams, but it only happened very rarely, and with no real pattern. I wondered with my thoughts covered in fog for a moment and tried to rationalize my situation, needless to say that idea failed. It's kind of hard to apply logic and rationalization to something so unbelievably irrational and inconceivable. When my worried thoughts had left me however, I started to see more clearly, both in my dream and in my mind. All of my surroundings, once foggy shapes and colors took form, and I began to actually see where I was...home.

Home had always been something that kept me centered and helped me to remain calm even in the toughest of times, so I came as no surprise to me that this is what I was dreaming about. After everything became crystal clear and the fog in my mind had completely lifted, I could now begin to ponder over my predicament. I was lost, not that I didn't know where I was...Gravity Falls...but just the fact that I knew where I was didn't mean anything, not when I had no idea of how I was ever going to get back. That's when the desperation hit me, and the seriousness of my situation smacked me in the face. I knew I had to get back to parents, to the real world, to my home. How could I even do that though? I barely even know how I got here, except for whatever that evil statue did to me (note to self: avoid touch creepy looking statues in the middle of the forest). My thoughts however turned to the statue of the well known villain Bill Cipher. Maybe he could help me escape I thought hesitantly. I mean they made it seem as if he was defeated, by judging by what just happened to me, I highly doubt the truth in that. The real thing I was wondering though was how in the world I was going to contact him, that is if I decided that the situation was just that desperate...

I figured talking to him wouldn't hurt, but I knew all too well how much ones mere words could be dangerous around him. I knew that me being in a dream right now was his domain, but whether or not he would be able to hear me or even respond to me was still a mystery. Mentally sighing I took a deep breath and called out at the top of my lungs

"BILL!"


	3. Chapter 3 Bill!

For a moment nothing happens and I begin to think this little endeavor was nothing but a meaningless gesture of desperation...but then the whole place starts to shake, my whole head feeling as if it was about to tear itself apart under the strain. I gasped and started to fall to my knees as the pain seeped deep into my bones and my very core. Within seconds a blinding light poured into my head like bright sunlight being forced into a dark cave, and all my age old secrets and memories suddenly felt open, revealed...and vulnerable. Just as soon as it all started however the light had dimmed

All was silent as if nothing had even happened...but something obviously had, because where there used to be one of the brightest lights I had ever seen in my life, there was now a pale yellow triangle in its place. Bill looked sickly, not the creepy and psychotic kind of sickly either...just sick. He was only a very light tint of his former yellow and his black cane was in his hand, only now he actually had to lean on it to walk. He seemed for a moment to fail to even notice or recognize my presence. Although when he finally gathered back the strength to look up, his face when his eyes meet mine was priceless. He was clearly not expecting to see another person here, and oddly enough it didn't even look like he was entirely sure how he came to be here either.

"Uhhh hi...?" I said trying to break the awkward silence and feeling of uncertainty.

"Not possible.." He said in a raspy voice that was barely a whisper, much the contradiction to his usually high pitched and almost insufferable annoying tone.

I thought about saying something, yet I glanced over at the dream demon again and thought better of it.

"How is this possible...?" He asked no one in particular.

"I don't know you tell me, you do claim to know "lots of things" if I do recall." I said with my impatience clearly littered throughout my tone as I desperately tried to get some kind of real reaction from him.

"Who even are you?" He responded obviously getting annoyed at my silence.

"Names, Diana...and your Bill Cipher aren't you?" I asked knowingly.

His eye went wide for a moment, but he quickly composed himself. He slowly limped over to me, and from the awkward way the he moved I could tell he was in a lot of pain. He slowly with a noticeable amount of effort managed to hover around my head, scanning me as if he was a hungry wolf gazing down at his pray.

"So you know of me?" He stated in deep thought.

"Everyone knows you around here it seems...but I'm not exactly local. You might say I'm from an entirely different dimension." I replied awaiting his reaction.

He stared at me in deep concentration, and slowly he opened his mouth to speak once again.

"So your from the "reality" dimension, how amusing...and you think this place is fake...oh wow your stupidity is hilarious." He said with his high pitch annoying tone coming back somewhat, much to my regret.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, reality is an illusion...I know what you believe." I said get a little irritated at his comment.

"Hmm...you seem to know a few things too, perhaps too many, maybe I should just eliminate you now..." He said threateningly, unaware of how much he just contradicted his last comment.

"Yeah, I know a few things...but what I don't know is how and why I got here." I mused, totally ignoring the previous threat.

"Don't look at me Dice, the reality dimension is so chaotic and confusing even I dare not go there...especially in my current state..." He said the last part under his breath, attempting and failing to keep that little juicy nugget of information from me.

I inwardly shuttered at the use of my nickname, only a select few called me that. It was because of the dice shaped earrings I always wear, I secretly tried to rationalize the demon had only taken a lucky guess, I knew this thinking was false however.

"Hey! Stay out of my brain, never go in there again without my permission, you got that?" I said in anger as I grabbed his bowtie and pulled him back down to my level.

"I'll do what I want you human meat sack, I'm a dream demon it's what I do." He said tearing away from my grasp, straining himself more than he probably should have in his condition.

"I would show some more respect if I were you, or else I may not make a deal with you, and it sure looks like you could use it." I said eyeing is now decrepit figure up and down.

"I don't need the help of some pitiful mortal, besides what could some stupid human ape do for me anyways? It is you who should bow before me...my all seeing knows everything, I'd wouldn't want to get me angry if I were you kid." Bill replied as he finally floated back to the ground (or what looked like the ground) in utter exhaustion from merely hovering.

I slowly contemplated my next move, had I'd been an ordinary mortal his words would have no doubt proven true...fortunately for me however, there was a lot more to my pretty face than it seemed.

"You look pretty desperate to me, and I'm just guessing here, but I think your trapped here in this place." I said as I gazed around the scenery once more noticing that everything had turned to grayscale, so I deduced that we were now in the mindscape.

"Still doesn't change the fact that all you mortals are useless, even if you wanted to help me you would be to dumb to do so." He said waving his small black hand at my in dismissal.

"You would be surprised Bill...you'd be surprised..." I said with a mischievous grin, mentally plotting out my next move.


	4. Chapter 4 Deal or no Deal

"I'm a dream demon, I hardly think you could ever surprise me. I am the all seeing eye after all, if you are truly familiar with me then you should know that." He laughed obviously finding my comment amusing.

"I don't know, maybe I could...after all I am from a dimension you claim to never visit, so if you never visit how could you possibly see what I do?" I asked.

"Cause I don't have to physically be in a dimension to observe it. I have eyes everywhere you know, every image of me and every triangle in the world are like individual looking glasses. I know everything that goes on, even in places like your messed up world." He explained.

"That doesn't mean you automatically know everything about everyone, I for one hardly have any triangles around my house, let alone images of you." I countered.

"Well, your a confident one I'll give you that. Tell you what kid, I'll give you one chance to impress me...then...maybe we can make a deal if you succeed..." The evil triangle said in an almost devious tone.

"You mean like a test?" I asked with the slightest hint of nervousness.

"Exactly...but what to test you with..." He mused in deep thought, his small black hand scratching about where his chin would be.

"Hmm how about a challenge, I always did like a challenge." I suggest bravely.

"Well well well, there is that confidence again...perhaps even overconfidence hmm?" He insinuated in an almost mocking tone.

"I don't think so, I'm positive I handle wherever you have to throw at me Bill. I'm not just some average dumb human...you might even say I'm special." I replied smugly.

"Hahahahahha you humans all think you're special, but you're only a small step in the methodical food chain, but I do got to love your spunk kid." Bill laughed so hard he almost lost hold of his cane and toppled to the ground.

"But **seriously** kid, you really need to watch yourself. You might **think** your all that, but if you start snooping into matters I don't like, you may find yourself stuck in a random dimension that you will find most **unpleasant**. I would rather not have that happen again, one pine tree is enough..." He warned.

...And I didn't even get the chance to do something horrible to that cursed Dipper, curse that kids luck. Bill thought to himself...

"You mean Dipper?" I asked already obviously knowing the answer.

"...ok...that is a little creepy...I wasn't really expecting you to know that, I've never told anyone outside the Pines family that nickname. Perhaps you aren't a total waste of my time." He gave me a rough compliment.

"I'll take that as a compliment...so the test?" I prodded.

"Hmm let me see...you said you wanted a challenge so I'll give you one, find pine tree and force him to use the journal to summon me...or steal the journals and do it yourself. I'm thinking that I might be able to again attain a percentage of my powers back if I'm allowed the freedom to travel this dimension again. Here there is nothing that I can draw energy from, but there they are plenty of plants and animals that I can suck dry of all their magical energy...especially considering the large amount of supernatural creatures surrounding Gravity Falls." Bill explained waiting for my reaction.

Honestly I was shocked that he would even have the guts to ask such a thing. Well...yeah I guess not so surprising coming from Bill, but still this guy had to be crazy to think I would ever agree to something like that!

"You have to be kidding, why in the world would I do something like that, that would be evil to force someone to summon you, and even if I do that myself that's still stealing!" I almost screamed at him.

"Yeah yeah yeah kid, details details details, but if you want to get what you want some sacrifices are going to have to be made, even if I wanted to I couldn't send you back to your pitiful dimension, not with the amount of power I have now. Think of it like this, you're helping me so I can help you kid."

I thought about what he said for a second, maybe doing this for him would be a small price to pay for a way back home, but how do I know he won't just get rid of me once he gets what he wants?

"Hmm you have a point there Bill." I said solemnly in deep thought.

"Of course I have a point, in fact I have three!" Bill said happily as he rested a small black hand on my shoulder and gestured to his various angles.

"Look kid, you want to get home so bad then you're gonna need to do what it takes, so what do you say, do we have a deal?" He asked expectantly.

"Wait, you never explained what would happen if I failed?" I questioned.

"Well let's just say I would a new puppet for my collection..." Bill said in a sinister tone.

"WHAT?! You can forget it then, I'm not risking that no matter how much I want to go home. Good luck with the whole barely any powers thing because you're going to need it." I said in dismissal at I started to try and will the dream to be over, which seemed to be working as the place was starting to turn back to its original color.

Bill was shocked by my amount of control at first, and it took a few moments to recognize what I had just said, when he did his large grin quickly faded and features turned into a look of panic.

"Hey kid WAIT! Let's not be too hasty here, I'll tell you what, forget the penalty for failing..." He said in a desperate but reluctant and annoyed tone.

I stopped willing to leave and our surroundings immediately turned back to grey scale.

"Hmm...tempting but I still am not quite sure..." I said in a playfully smug tone.

"Hey, don't you **DARE** test me kid, you seem to be forgetting you're the one who needs my help as well. You try something like that again and you can **FORGET** about **EVER** seeing your beloved dimension and family again." He replied slightly angered and flickering in and out of red, realizing what I was up to right away.

"Hey can't blame a girl for trying, not my fault you have so much tantalizing power." I said smoothly yet defensively.

He immediately turned back to his normal yellow at the compliment, and had he been human I bet he would have even blushed too.

"Well...guilty as charged kid." He said gesturing to all his "awesomeness".

"So Dice, deal or no deal?" He asked as he snapped his fingers and a tux a appeared on him and he was holding out to me a mysterious black briefcase like the ones on that old tv show, instead of have a number however I white dice image was placed on its cover.

After only a very short moments however the tux and briefcase disappeared leaving only the demons inflamed black hand in its place.

"Deal." I said without as much hesitation as I should have, and shook the now ecstatic demons abnormal hand.

"See ya in your nightmares Dicey." He replied cutely and evilly as I woke up with a start.


End file.
